A new beginning for 2 fiancee
by RSJSlover
Summary: Kori and Richard were bethrothed to each other. However, they never knew they would actually fall in love with each other. Kori then found out Richard's big secret...


**A New Beginning**

Kori Anders was playing with her kitten when her maid, Jess, informed her that her dad wants to see her immediately. As she walked down the stairs, she heard something that made her extremely curious. She heard a boy's name. When she decided to be sneaky, she regretted it. She burst in and finally saw the boy. Richard was a tall, muscular and very handsome boy.

"So, you must be Richard Grayson. The boy who has the biggest fans around this area." "Yup, hello to you too, Kori, I guess." "Don't you dare KORI me! Dad, How dare you let me marry this total stranger that I just met like now!" "Kori dear, I have no choice to betrothed you to hi…" "DAD! How dare you! I hate you! And Richard, you plan this or you agreed to this?" "Hey, I don't want to be with you more than you could imagine but I have no choice. My… dad forced me to." "Kori, I know you hate me now, but I have no choice to…" "WHY!" "I'm gonna die next week!" Kori was silent. Did her father say that he was going to die? The last thing she recalled before everything went black was Richard's strong arms catching her from falling.

Kori woke up an hour later. She saw her dad. "Dad? You wouldn't believe this but in my dream, you betrothed me to a guy named Richard, and.." "Kori?" her dad asked. "And then, you said you are going to die next week and…" she paused to see a guy looking at her from the study table. "Kori, it's true. It wasn't a dream it's true." Mr. Anders said. "Dad? Richard? No. This can't be." "If you remembered everything in your so-called dream, then ya, it can be." Richard said looking down. Kori realized by then that he wasn't at all happy with this whole arrangement. But he was a bit happy too.

Richard always wanted to find a good reason to break-up with his girlfriend Kitten Moth, but somehow couldn't. Kitten can tear you apart if you hurt her in any way. Richard dated her because he thought it would be nice, but then he figured out that all she wanted to do is make love with him. It gets him annoyed, especially when he didn't love her yet. Now, since he's betrothed to Kori, he had a reason. He just hoped that Kitten wouldn't tear him or Kori up when she sees them.

"Kori, you'll be seeing Mr. Wayne tomorrow and will stay there…" Mr. Ander started but was interrupted. "No." Kori said. "Please Kori. Do this for daddy please!" "Oh, very well." Kori looked at Richard and then forced a smile. She then excused herself to her room. Before she could walk up the stairs, her dad asked Richard to follow her. Kori and Richard looked at each other then walked upstairs. 'I hope this is a great idea Wayne. Neither of them sounds happy' Mr. Anders thought sadly. He misses his wife. Mrs. Anders died saving both Mr. Anders and Kori's life.

"So, nice room. Very…pink," Richard stated while entering her room. "You do not like the colour pink?" Kori asked very annoyed. "Well, most boys don't but pink's not bad though." Richard said. The truth is he does like pink. It was the first colour he ever saw since his mum thought he was going to be a girl.

"So, do you need anything? Soda? A chair? A way out here?" Kori said sarcastically. Richard sighed. This isn't going to be easy. "Look, why do you have to treat me like that? I'm not your enemy you know. Ok, maybe I am, but can't we get along?" "Ok, fine." Kori said defeated. She went downstairs to get drinks for the two of them.

Richard sat on her bed that was so comfortable. He looked around her room until something caught his eyes. Kori also got trophies for karate. 'She might not be so gentle after all.' Richard thought as Kori came in with two coke tins. "Here. Heard you do karate too." "Ya, I do. And am a champion too!" Richard said. This made Kori laugh. "Whatever Mr. Wayne! Come on, I wanna show you something." She walked away. Richard followed her and smiled. 'She might not be that bad after all.'

Two days has past and Kori and Richard got along. Kori had moved into the Wayne Mansion. It was as beautiful as she pictured it inside. She had the 3rd largest room in the mansion. Every night Richard would tuck her into bed like what her father did to her. She enjoyed it. Honestly, she was starting to like this Richard guy.

Richard had never experienced tucking people into bed but enjoyed it when Kori smiled at him. He can tell that she misses her father so badly that he brought her to visit him every weekend afternoon. Since it was school holiday, he can bring her anywhere she wants. Surprisingly, she didn't tell him to bring her to the mall at all.

A month has past and another week in school started. Kori took out her history books when a guy came up to her and wrap his arms around her. Before that guy could kiss her neck, Kori turned around and gasp. She thought it was Richard, but it's not. It was a guy Richard warned her about, the flirtiest guys around High School Avenue, Roy Harper. Because of his ability to steal a kiss from each girl then disappear, he was known as Speedy. But Kori caught him before he planted a kiss on her.

"What do you think you're doing, Roy!" Kori shouted. "Aww, come on. Give Roy a little smooch will ya?" Roy said in a way that hypnotized every girl that caught him. Kori nearly was, but she forced herself not too. "Oh, alright then. Come here." Just as she said that, Richard saw Kori in… Roy's arm. He was so furious that he could break the locker next to him. Instead he went up to them hands in a fist.

Just as Roy touched her lips, Kori slapped him really hard until a red mark appeared on Roy's cheek. "OWWW! My cheek!" Roy pulled away and placed both hands on his reddened cheek. "That's for flirting with a girl that is not yours and never will be your friend!" Kori shouted while people gathered around them. Richard was there too, stunned. When he recovered, he pushed past the crowd and wrapped his arms around Kori's slim waist. He helped a very angry Kori through the crowd and, still had his arms around her, brought her to their next class, history.

After class, and after school, Kori was so pissed that she walked home instead of using Richard's shiny and very expensive red motorcycle, which is named as the R-Cycle. While walking, she heard Richard calling her name on his bike.

"KORI! Wait up!" he shouted. Kori stopped and looked at him angrily. "What?" She asked. "Umm, home is a few blocks away from school and…. Look, I know you're mad at Roy, maybe a bit of me for not being there but….." Before he could finish, they both heard a scream and an explosion. With curiosity, Kori hopped on his bike and Richard drove off to where the explosion came from.

When they reached there, they were shocked to see Alfred involve as the… VICTIM! Richard got off his bike and ran to him. Kori on the other hand was to shocked so she balanced the nearly fallen bike with her legs.

Bruce came to the hospital a few minutes after Alfred was sent. He was very shocked that he came in and looked at Alfred and said just seven words before he left. He said : "I will find him and kill him."

"Richard drove him and Kori home when Bruce arrived. They both knew that Bruce needs some private time with Alfred. Kori balanced the bike again as Richard got off and headed to the mansion. Kori felt sorry for Bruce and Richard that she left Richard behind and went to the kitchen to fetch a drink for him. She made a drink that she always made for herself when she felt down, the drink she drank when her father died. She made him 'Kori's drink of sadness'.

Richard sat on his bed just thinking about Alfred's condition. Ever since Bruce adopted him, Alfred took very good care of him even though Richard causes many troubles to him. Richard heard a soft knock followed by a sweet voice outside his door.

"Come in!" he said. Kori went in and saw a sad looking boy on his bed. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She looked at the boy who looked like he's about to cry and decided to talk.

"Umm… I made my drink of sadness for you to drink. It helps you to relax and less disappointed. Of course, I have to warn you it doesn't taste pleasant." She said. Richard looked up and saw her smile. It always made him smile, but most of all, it made him all shaky. He took the drink and looked at it. He then drank it. It tasted so sour that Richard nearly spat it out. "I told you it doesn't taste pleasant." Kori said blushing. Richard looked at her then laugh. Kori was confused. Why would Richard laugh? "What are you laughing at?" she asked. "You," he replied, "You should see your face just now. It's like I'm gonna punch you for making me this drink of sadness!"

"You are not?"

"Not what?" Richard moved closer to her.

"Punch me?"

"Punch you? Why would I? You made me happy, with or without this drink." Richard finished. Kori then smiled and realized their position. Richard didn't blush unlike her. Instead he kissed her lips softly but fast. Kori looked up at him as he drew his head back.

"Thanks Kori for…." Kori immediately kissed him passionately. She didn't care if Richard pushed back, but as long as she kissed him, she would be happy. To her surprise, Richard didn't pull back, but returned her kissed. She smiled.

Bruce walked around the streets to find a single clue on the attacker. No luck. He needs help to make his search faster. He needs his assistant. He needs……..Robin.

Robin's communicator rang. He pulled away from making out and went to the bathroom. "Yes?" he answered. "I need you here now!" Batman said on the other side. "Why? I finally get to you know… kiss her, and you came interrupting! Can't you handle it yourself?" Robin answered rudely. "No!" "Then why do you need me?" Robin shouted. "I need you to know who crashed Alfred. It was on purpose. In his car was information on Alfred when he was young. My guess is that it's his high school friend. I need you to help me find who he is." Robin calmed down and shut off his communicator. He went to Kori to excuse himself. After that, Kori walked out of his room and he quickly changed before he took off.

Kori heard a motorcycle outside the mansion. She knew it was Richard, but she wanted to see him. As she got to her window, she saw nothing. 'He must be in a hurry.' She walked down the lonely hallway. While walking, she accidentally tripped and balanced herself with the hallway's light stand. Something happened to the wall. It created a hallway. Curious, Kori walked in. When the dark hallway ended, she saw something out of original; she saw something that was meant to be kept as a secret. She saw The Bat cave.

Kori went inside and saw a tunnel. She now knew why she couldn't see Richard's motorbike just now. It was underground. 'So, Bruce must be Batman and Richard must be….Robin.' Robin once rescued her:

** Flashback:**

Kori was walking home late at night last month after working at Deli France. While walking, a group of gangsters was watching her. She was wearing a slightly see-through blouse, and a black lace bra, a mini skirt with high heels. As she was walking, the gangsters stepped out of the shadows. Kori was shocked. The leader of them, that calls himself Red X for his red hair and his name, Xavier, smiled at Kori.

"Hello there, cutie. Mind if me and my buds here check under those clothing for oh I don't know entertainment?" Kori was scared, shocked, and stunned. Before she managed to run away, Red X grabbed her wrist and tore her sleeves. Kori tried to scream but before she could, Red X's buds solo taped her mouth. Red X then injected her with something that made her dizzy. Kori tried really hard to fight the drug, but found herself weak. Red X tore her blouse to revile her bra and started to undo her mini skirt. As he unclasped her black lacy bra, a bird-a-rang hit his hand. He recognized its owner and quickly turned around. He called for his buds, but they all ran away. Red X panicked.

Robin picked him up and stared at him with 100 daggers. "Uh, hi Robin. Nice to see you again." Robin replied him with more daggers. "Hurting 10 girls is enough. And now you're hurting my fia……….. leg! And this young lady! That's enough kicking my leg! I would never let you have another chance after this girl." Red X was shocked. "What? For this girl? Who is she, your girlfriend?" Red X tease. His smile faded as Robin punched him real hard in his guts. "Don't you ever answer something like that, especially to someone like me!" Robin punched him again and tied him with a rope. He threw him to the road so the police could see him.

Robin turned his attention back to Kori, who as still dizzy. Robin looked at the girl who's wearing unclasped bra, undone skirt and black underwear. He quickly took off his cape and covered her up. "You'll be ok." He said smiling at her. Kori thought she recognized his voice. Robin carried her and she passed out. The next thing she knew she was in her bedroom with a blanket on and Robin's cape. She smiled as she remembered one last thing before she drifted off to sleep. She remembered Robin kissing her goodnight.

Now Kori knew who he was. He was Richard. Her eyes caught something, Batman's computer. She looked at the files. And since she's a computer freak, she knew straight away who attacked Alfred. All she needed to do now is to inform the others.

"Great, no clue besides Alfred himself who is still unconscious. What should we do now Bruce?" Richard said as they arrived at the Bat cave entrance. "One things for sure. We got to start again tomorrow." Bruce said. "Or, you could just asked me who nearly killed Alfred." Both Bruce and Richard turned around and saw Kori.

"Kori? How? What? When?" Richard stumbled. "How the hell did you get in here young lady?" Kori was smiling. Her smile quickly faded and she went serious. "If you wanna kick me out or wipe my memory now… Batman and Robin, then you're gonna have trouble finding the suspect." "Do you know who it is?" Robin asked. "Yup, thanks to your computer Bruce." "Then, who is it?" Bruce asked very impatient. "A villain named Joker." With that Batman took off to find Joker.

"So, guess it's my fault I forgot to on the security to the Bat cave, huh?" Richard said guiltily. "Nah, you guys should be glad that I'm a comp freak. If not, you guys would still hunting for Joker. Oh and I never get a chance to say thanks for rescuing me last month. I owe you big time." "And you have, Kori. By telling us the suspect." Kori smiled and took off his mask. Robin kissed her. Kori could swear she was in heaven.

A month has passed and Alfred returned to the mansion. He was glad that his masters figured out Joker and killed him for that. He also was glad that his mistress, Kori figured out their huge secret and decided to keep it as her own.

Alfred made dinner, with the help of Kori. Richard watched them and also helped them prepare while Bruce watched the news. When dinner was ready, they all decided to bring Kori to the theme park for thanking her besides Bruce. He said it's a waste if time for him and that he would take care of the city while they have fun. Alfred said that he would prefer to stay at home to relax and decided that both Richard and Kori should start going on a date together. After all, it has been more than two months and they are getting married.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey._

_Never dreaming, what we have to go through,_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing,_

_At the beginning with you._

Kori Anders never had been to a theme park at night before. Most of the rides were closed but there were lots of games like in a carnival there. She enjoyed every single minute of it with Richard. Richard won 5 games and gave 5 prizes to Kori. The first was a large teddy bear, a rose, a keychain, a smaller teddy bear, and a free cotton candy coupon. He was happy that he made Kori happy. He got the cotton candy and took off to the Ferris wheel with Kori. Kori linked her arms with his while Richard held the candy.

_No one told me, I was going to find you._

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart,_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me._

_This is the start!_

5 more minutes till the fireworks display and Kori lay on Richard's chest. Richard fed her cotton candy while kissing her softly.

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure 

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of a future_

_At the beginning with you!_

"You know, being with you is great. I thought I would never like you. Guess I was wrong. I love you, Kori."

_And life is the road I wanna keep going._

_Love is the river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stop turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

Kori looked up and smiled. "And I love you too, Richard." They kissed so passionately that they didn't hear the fireworks shoot up. This is definitely a new beginning for the two fiancées.

_With you,_

_OOO ooo……_

**THE END**


End file.
